Water Always Wins
by BehindTheMasqueradeMask
Summary: While Pyro and Aqua know opposites attract...it doesn't mean they fit perfectly. And it doesn't help when John is stubborn when it comes to everything, however, Sam gives him an incentive to persuade him otherwise. (Basically a one-shot idea in the middle of the main story Opposites Attract, however this can be read as a one-shot)


**You know when you're writing this really pointless thing which you intend not to continue? And then you realise you've spent a little over half an hour writing it? Yeah, that's basically what this is.**

**so this is basically in the fours weeks between Never Be The Same and Remind Me Who I Am in my main Pyro/oc story, as I realise there wasn't much happening romantically between them.**

**But as most of the people on that know, I suck at romance, don't like it as a genre myself but this sorta fluffy thing pounced on me after writing the last chapter on Opposites Attract. I recommend reading it but Im pretty sure you can read this on its own, I've tried not to reveal anything in it so. **

**Also, Im trying to come up with a ship name between the two characters, but I can't think of one. Samantha King or Aqua is the OC, so, if anyone can come up with a ship name I'll be happy to hear it XD.**

**okay, I'm done.**

**disclaimer: I only own OCs**

**with that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

"You're not scared of water are you, _Pyro_?" Sam mocked before she jumped into the pool, swan style, disappearing under the clear liquid for the briefest of moments before resurfacing with a happy sigh. John simply grunted, unamused at how she mocked him, and how she had woken him up hours before lessons actually started.

He wasn't scared. Not remotely scared of water. He just didn't like the thought of the coldness in the early hours of a frosty morning, early hours he could have spent still asleep if not for Sam. He crossed his arms over his chest, still in his trademark night wear of a brown shirt and track-like bottoms, while Sam was already dressed in her blue swimsuit.

He couldn't hide how he stared as her black hair fell in fine layers onto her shoulders, soaked through completely, the two blue strands on the side of her cheeks seeming to glow vibrant blue, but that could have been just his imagination. He had to admit she was beautiful, never really using the word before or given reason to, but she was, and he still wondered how things between them had escalated.

All because he had tripped her up, that's all it took, and it seemed a long way away. A smirk played dutifully onto his face, remembering why he had done it. He had caught her staring in the corridor on that same day, whether she had realised he'd seen still remained a mystery, but he guessed that she hadn't. At first he was going to say something there and then, some quick-witted comeback like he usually did, but for some reason he didn't, and just went to class.

Maybe that was when it started, not the feelings and fluffy crap, just the two people who couldn't be more opposite meeting in the middle. True, he didn't exactly made the best first impressions, but it hadn't made a blind bit of difference anyway, especially after the night club incident.

That reminded him, Freddie still hadn't tried any of his tricks, John guessed Sam had frightened him off completely. Good. At least she had the confidence to fight back now.

"Come on, the water isn't that bad, and you never know...you might like it." Sam pressured, practically ushering him with a fake pout as her legs kicked under the water. He raised an eyebrow humorously, that smirk still on his face. There was no way, he had made his mind up, he was in _no way_ going in that swimming pool.

"You can swim around as much as you like, but I am _not_ going in there after you." John concluded firmly, sounding more formal than he had ever been in his life. In turn he found his hand reached inside his trouser pocket to retrieve his lighter, pulling out to in a way mock Sam as he flicked on the flame, letting it burn in front of his face.

But that only made Sam a little more creative, which wasn't a good thing while she was near anything with water molecules. Silently, she raised a hand out of the water and focused on creating a tiny ball of water that levitated above the swimming pool, so silent in fact, that John never noticed as he (as always) gazed at the flame as if hypnotised.

Until, that was, he yelped in surprise and _dropped_ the lighter as a ball of water came crashing at his crotch area. The plop of the lighter falling into the depths of the pool was a lot louder in John's ears, who glared at Sam with a penetrating glare. She had been snickering before, but found that she stopped abruptly at the glare. The gathering damp stain on his crotch was embarrassing enough, but the fact he should have _seen_ it coming from Sam was even worse as the tiniest hint of red embarrassment sizzled onto his skin.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now give it back." He ordered, a little too harsh but it was his lighter, nobody touched his lighter. He even purposely outstretched a hand with his palm facing upwards, thinking that Sam would cave and chase after it like the last time they were in a similar scene.

But no. This time she wore a mischievous grin that he had never seen on her usually dull face before, but then again, she had changed a lot in the past week. She shook her head, water droplets spraying on the surface as devilness gleamed in her eyes.

"You want it...come get it." She said in a rather high-pitched voice, hastily scrambling under the water to retrieve the lighter, only to wade out further away form the edge. She returned to the surface and waved the lighter from side to side in front of her face, taunting him to no end. He tightened his jaw as he continuously glared at the lighter, his brown eyes following its path in front of her face.

She knew how much the lighter meant to him, this was her test, and he had to play the rules if he wanted his lighter.

Rather begrudgingly (but with a teasing smirk plastered onto his face), John slowly removed his t-shirt, not exactly the self-conscious type, but he felt slightly uncomfortable without the t-shirt, even though he always kept the same warm body heat. He discarded the shirt to the side, never taking his eyes off Sam as he removed the tracksuit trousers, chuckling internally as she studied his bare body.

The boxers were staying on, that was a definite.

He stepped out of the trousers and again shoved them to the side, raising his hands with a sigh as he felt defeated.

"Not going to do a little turn?" Sam teased, trying almost desperately to hide her amusement. He just glared at her further, basically stating _not in a million years_. But he knew that she was true to her words, he would have _come get it_ if he really wanted his lighter back.

He wasn't going to do any of that _jumping in_ bullshit, instead, he simply sat down on the edge of the pool. His bare legs gingerly glided into the water, and honestly it was rather cold for a split second before his mutation rapidly placed them at the same old temperature, the water almost gargling in protest at the raised heat.

When he was comfortable, he used his arms to push himself off the edge and splash rather disappointingly into the pool, his head and shoulders bobbing on the surface as the same process his legs went through happened for the rest of his body.

Sam didn't move, not even as he began swimming towards her. He had followed the instructions, and thus, earned the prize of his lighter back. When he reached the enclosed space in front of her, she gave him a sly smile before dropping it into his hand that was raised above the water.

They shared a gaze for ages, before John skilfully moved his body towards the edge of the pool behind Sam, the lighter still above the water as he placed it securely on dry land, as far away from the water as he could get it.

She expected him to jump out again, not in the mood for games. Evidently, he didn't, and wore his famous smirk as he waded back to her. Carefully if not gingerly, he clasped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, the water creating a wave that washed over them before becoming still again.

"I thought _emotions bullshit_ weren't your thing." Sam said rather breathlessly, John's hands exceedingly warm compared to the water, creating a tranquil but fiery nature in the raised temperature. Even as she said this, she took the chance and locked her hands around his neck, gently brushing against the smaller brown hairs just above his neck.

"I never said that, but I don't see the point, or I didn't." He added the last in the past tense, still stiff when it came to close encounters. They were both learning, that was the truth, mistakes were always going to be made because they had to be learnt afterwards.

"Do you really think if I didn't care I would be here? Doing _this_ now?" Sam argued, pushing strands of brown hair out of John's face. They smirked awkwardly at each other, seeming so cliché but it was from their own doing.

"There's a difference between caring and attraction. One's emotions the other's science." John said, getting all technical, something which surprised him, but then again he had found himself listening to Dr McCoy a lot more often in science, he didn't exactly have a reason why.

"Opposites attract, doesn't mean it's just science...it can be love too." Sam replied, only as a whisper. But neither could say the actual sentence, or more, the three words. They didn't need to, it didn't fit yet, it didn't _feel_ like those three words. But whatever it was, to Sam, it was much more than science.

Sam found herself leaning forward, catching John's sweltering lips in a kiss that seemed to escalate everything. It wasn't like the others, not even the first kiss as a _couple_. In that swimming pool it felt so much closer to those three words. It was slow and long, chapped lips becoming increasingly wet as the kiss carried on. It was, if described, passionate but not so much that tongues wrapped around each other.

It was a learning kiss, see how far either wanted to go, see whether it really was what they wanted.

When it broke away, it wasn't far, the pinkish flesh still touching technically. However both breathed rather heavily, the temperature rising much hotter than either anticipated. Sam didn't open her eyes, them closing as soon as the kiss started, finding it addictive in a sense. She could feel John's hot breath against her lips, almost tasting it, and she had to admit that the urge to catch them again was extremely high.

"It's more than just science." She confirmed breathlessly, not even giving time for John to argue as she latched on his lips again. He didn't even protest, fingernails scraping gently against her waist, the water making the lower parts of their bodies so much lighter. Secretly he was chuckling inside, realising why people found _skinny dipping_ so inviting.

But the humour was quickly forgotten as the kissing continued for several minutes, never escalating much further except for the odd invitation of tongues, though both telepathically agreed it wasn't needed, what they were doing was enough.

"Don't take my lighter again." John growled against Sam's lips, not grumpily, more likely arousal which he wouldn't admit to. She just smirked, breaking the kiss long enough to get one final say in.

"Where's the fun in that _Pyro_?"

She purred, ironically as she gently tugged at his hair.

They were definitely a match for each other...

* * *

**I hope that was okay XD. this can be a series of one-shots if people want it t be, but right now I only have the one situation. If anyone would like a situation between the characters, tell me, it'll be a huge help :)**

**please review as always!**

**~Gothgirlstrikesagain **


End file.
